


НЛО

by traincrash



Series: Кроссоверные драбблы [7]
Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, Torchwood, Малыш и Карлсон
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: Кого только не забрасывает в Кардифф Разлом...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Xenya-m  
>  **Каноны:** Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Харкнесс, Янто Джонс, команда Торчвуд-3, Карлсон  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** case-фик, юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13

Джек вылетает из кабинета на звук тревоги, не обращая внимания на разлетевшиеся со стола документы. Ну наконец-то! Разлом не беспокоил их больше двух недель, со скуки Джек даже был готов добровольно заняться отчетами. Он забывает о них, как только слышит сигнал.

— Тош?

— Слабый всплеск в районе Ватерлоо Гарденс, — докладывает Тошико. — Появилось что-то небольшое и, кажется, живое — оно передвигается, и достаточно быстро.

— Мы с Янто съездим, — решает Джек и вопит: — Янто! 

— Сэр? — поднимает бровь появившийся из архивов Янто.

— Что скажешь? — плотоядно ухмыляется Джек. — Проветримся?

— Вы, главное, пришельца поймать не забудьте, — язвит им вслед Харпер.

* 

Они без толку носятся по Кимберли-роуд почти час («Семнадцатый дом… нет, уже девятнадцатый… Нет, снова переместился, теперь дом двадцать четыре!» — пытается направлять их по комм. связи Тошико), прежде чем понимают, что пришелец летает.

— Скажите мне, что это не еще один птеродактиль! — стонет Оуэн.

— Не похоже, — отзывается Янто. — Звук явно механический.

— Джек! — вклинивается Гвен. — В полицию поступило сообщение, что кто-то вломился в квартиру 1012 дома двадцать один по Кимберли-роуд. Через окно. Хозяевам показалось, что это ребенок.

— Он все еще там? — Джек разглядывает десятиэтажное здание. Одно из окон на верхнем этаже распахнуто, занавеска развевается на ветру.

— Нет, — отчитывается Гвен. — Пропала… банка варенья?

Джек удивленно переглядывается с Янто. Это что-то новенькое.

— Сканер сообщает, что он еще в здании, — сообщает Тош.

— Крыша, — произносят Янто и Джек хором. 

Люк на крышу оказывается закрыт на навесной замок. Янто вскрывает его за две минуты. Джек облизывается: Янто — воплощение профессионализма, даже когда нарушает закон. Это невероятно сексуально.

— Прекрати пялиться на мою задницу, — не отрываясь от работы, бросает Янто. Джек вздыхает — да, да, да, сначала задание. 

Они поднимаются по металлической лестнице. Существо, сидящее на парапете с банкой варенья в руках, действительно размером с семилетнего ребенка. Оно похоже на человека — очень маленького человека с очень большой головой. На нем короткие клетчатые штаны на лямках, а на спине — Джеку хочется протереть глаза — небольшой пропеллер.

Янто вопросительно смотрит на капитана — нет, он тоже никогда не встречал никого подобного.

— Ну и как мы будем его ловить? — шепотом интересуется Джек.

Янто хмыкает и сует руку в карман. 

И знаете что? Оказывается, на шоколад прекрасно ловятся не только птеродактили.


End file.
